1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand structure, and more particularly to a stand structure of a striking mechanism for a bass drum which can enhance both the stability of a strike of the bass drum and the precise assembly of the stand structure, and which is suitable for a left-footed or a right-footed person to play the bass drum.
2. Description of Related Art
Playing drums has been popular for thousands of years and devices for striking the drums have developed from hands and animal bones to sophisticated striking mechanisms. In particular, the development of the foot pedal for a bass drum has enabled a player to play several different drums simultaneously, whereby considerable advances in technique have become possible. Despite those advances, one problem has remained consistent, which is, although most people are right-footed some are left-footed. This discrepancy means that foot pedals must be manufactured to meet both types of player, but the small quantity of left-footed player relative to the right-footed players, means it is uneconomic to produce foot pedals for the former. For example, with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional striking mechanism for a bass drum is shown and arranged to be suitable for a right-footed player. The striking mechanism includes a right-stand (60R) and a left-stand (60L) formed as a pair and corresponding to the left-foot and the right-foot of a player. The right stand (60R) has a first shaft (61) and a second shaft (62) coupled to a first mallet linkage (64) and a second mallet linkage (65), respectively, to drive two mallets (not shown). A right driven linkage (68) is coupled to the first shaft (61) and linked to a right-pedal (67) by a first chain (66). Therefore, when the player steps with his right foot on the right-pedal (67), a connection of the first chain (66), the right driven linkage (68), and the first mallet linkage (64) will drive the mallet to strike the bass drum (not shown).
The left-stand (60L) has a third shaft (63) and a second driven linkage (71) coupled to the third shaft (63). The second driven linkage (71) is linked to a left-pedal (70) by a second chain (69). The second shaft (62) and the third shaft (63) are coupled together by a connecting shaft (72) such that when the player steps on the left-pedal (70), the second mallet linkage (65) will drive the mallet to strike the bass drum. Referring specifically to FIG. 7, in order for the first and second shafts (61 and 62) to rotate smoothly and for these two shafts (61 and 62) to be supported, a bracket (77) and two sets of bearings (73, 74 and 75, 76) are provided. The bracket (77) is securely connected to the right-stand (60R) and has another end mounted with the bearings (74 and 75) corresponding to the first and second shafts (61 and 62).
With reference to FIG. 8, another conventional stand structure is shown and having a similar structure to that of the first prior art. A first mallet linkage (68xe2x80x2) firmly engages with the first shaft (61) and the bearing (74) corresponding to the second shaft (62) is disposed inside the first mallet linkage (68xe2x80x2). This conventional stand structure, in FIG. 8, has fewer components and is easier to assemble than the previous stand structure but still shortcomings arise from that the first and second shafts (61 and 62) are only supported on one end of each first and second shafts (61 and 62). When a mallet strikes the bass drum, the shafts (61 and 62) will vibrate due to the lack of good support and this vibration effects the stability of the stand structure.
Furthermore, the two conventional stand structures mentioned are only suitable for a right-footed person and can not be rearranged to suit a left-footed person because the components are produced as right-footed versions and are not symmetric. Components of the stand structure must be replaced to suit a left-footed person which will increase the cost and complexity of manufacture.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved stand structure of a striking mechanism for a bass drum to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a stand structure of a striking mechanism for a bass drum which can enhance the stability of a strike operation of the bass drum.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a stand structure of a striking mechanism for a bass drum which can enable precise assembly of the stand structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a stand structure of a striking mechanism for a bass drum which can be easily rearranged to suit either a left-footed player or a right-footed player.